Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to management of latency of transmissions in a wireless communication system.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
Network components may rely on information from a UE to determine and assign network resources to the UE. The amount and type of resources assigned affect the experience of the user of the UE. This can include the latency observed by the user. In some instances, a network entity may possess only partial information to assign resources to the UE. For example, it may have knowledge (through reports from the UE) of the amount of data in the buffer of the UE, but may not be aware of the service type or requirements that generated the data.
Accordingly, improvements to information exchange and latency of communications may be desirable.